Let Love Last
by the.empress
Summary: Will has made his perspective on Tessa's stay quite obvious. But when the thing that matters most to him, finding his parents, can only be done with the aid of Tessa's powers will she help him? Her love for him is strong but his denial is hurting her so.
1. Chapter 1

_HEY! I am a massive Mortal instruments fan, and I think I just fell in love with the Infernal devices too. Seriously what's hotter than a gorgeous shadowhunter with an ENGLISH accent? :)  
If only my life was a story.  
Check out my other stories. And please Review.  
Disclaimer: ya'll know it :) I wish I was Cassie Clare but I am not :P_

_..._

"Will?" Tessa's voice sang through the dust covered library. As she turned she saw only Church stretching his small limbs before stalking away. _There is something odd about that cat_, she thought_, it seems to need to know where everyone is at every second._

Placing the book of sonnets down on the arm of the chair she followed the cat through the dim corridors. Witchlight usually bloomed so feverishly that she had to squint in order to see. Tonight however it was dim, romantic, flickering candles that shadowed the halls.

Church walked through one of the many corridors of the institute. Tessa didn't really know why she was following a cat, but it had always interested her how the mind of the animal worked. Gathering her opal coloured dress with her hands she began to run awkwardly to keep up.

With a sudden halt, Church stopped at a door across the corridor from the room she had first woken to when she arrived here. Through the slightly opened door she could hear the sound of Jem's violin. Its mesmerizing sound drew her into the room before she could rationalise her decision.

Noting her presence however, Jem did not stop. He simply rhythmically moved his fingers to continue the music until it smoothly came to the end of the song. Taking a deep breath he fell deeper into the chair he sat at.

His eyes more white then grey glistened at her as she saw the hollows in his face more clearly than ever before. He was ill. Skin which usually had a severe ivory colour was drenched by glistening particles of sweat. His mouth quivering slightly, struggling to find words.

"Shhhh..." she whispered closing in the distance between them. Placing her hand on his shoulder as she whispered a short poem, a lullaby as he took the small amounts of his drug needed to recover.

With his little energy he moved to the side, allowing room for her to sit next to him. As he lent against her chest the sound of his heart became more encompassing then the small ticking beats of the clockwork angel around her neck but slowly they both disappeared when her heavy eyes gave way to credulous dreams.

...

Tessa woke to the sound of Sophie banging loudly of the door. Full of shock and confusion as the memories of Jem flooded through her mind but she found herself in her own bed.

"Master Will is here to see you," Sophie smiled sadly as she helped Tessa into one of the few dresses she owned. Since the death of Thomas and Agatha, Sophie had not been the same. She spent most of her time with Tessa in order to get away from the prying eyes of the Shadowhunters and the new servants who glared at her with false intentions.

It seemed funny to her, that now she thought of Thomas with the kindest regard and Love. She could see a compassion that didn't exist before but her uncontrollable feelings for James remained controversial. As she brushed through Tessa's neat curls William became impatient, demanding her to leave in an instance. Tessa however frowned at his behaviour, trying to minimise her wish to lecture him on how he treated her.

Storm blue eyes glared at her furiously as he marched across the room, placing himself on her bed messily. With both fear and anger she remained still, lightly untangling her hair.

"Stay away from him, he has enough to deal with!" His voice was raised and infuriated.

"Whatever do you mean?" Tessa stammered.

"James, leave him alone. I don't want any downworlder to hurt him. There are laws against it. If I find you in there again I will not be disposing of you in your bed! I can think of many dark alleys where you will never be found.

What were you thinking?

Sophie could have wandered in there, so could have Charlotte or anyone. The virtue of a Mule may not be an issue to you, but I swear, ally or not, I will harm you!"

Without another word he stood and stormed to the door, slamming it loudly behind him.

Moments later Sophie re-entered the room, silenced by Tessa wiping away the staggering tears, but did not say anothing.

...

With the absence of the clockwork creatures, Tessa gathered her few possessions and walked out into the cold, wet streets of London.

She knew to get to New York she would have to earn the money somehow.

And probably the only way she could, other than giving herself away by prostitution or working in a brothel. Tessa knew she would again, voluntarily have to use her power.

As she wandered, searching for her first client, she watched the scenery change. Pubs and restaurants appeared where derelict buildings existed before.

She felt guilty running away, leaving Charlotte and Henry a letter saying so. She had placed it in one of the Charles Dickens book she had left on the bed. By the time they found it she hoped it would be too late, that she was on a steam boat to America. No one would come searching for her, but if they did, she had convinced herself she would be ready. Not even Will, the gentleman whom she had shared her first kiss and feelings of lust for could stop her.

Leaning against one of the dilapidated buildings she saw a woman, mourning over posters of a drawing on the streetlights. His hair looked as light as Jem's and she imagined the eyes of William staring back below the 'missing' sign. In an effort to both help herself and the woman who's torn dress was being used to wipe away her tears, she approached.

Swiftly and silently she moved before asking for a single item of the boys, laying out her conditions of help. It felt wrong to put a price on it, but as the mother handed over a small calved wooden figurine Tessa changed. Moulding herself like clay she listened to his thoughts which held the only evidence of his where abouts.

...

At dinner Charlotte solemnly glared at the three children who showed her no compassion for the task she had to raise them. She was barely old enough to have children, let alone angst young men and women. Yet, despite the non returned feelings, she did love them.

She held in her hand the letter Tessa had left, reading it as loud as her quivering voice could manage.

Shock was plastered over Jessamine and James's faces as she emphasised her distraught emotions towards Tessa, an innocent child, wandering the streets of London.

The letter had apologised for any disturbances she had caused and wished for no one to search for her.

"We must find her," Jem declared after silence had barricaded them too long. He turned to Will, his brother in fight but could see the distaste in his eyes.

"If she wishes to not be found then I have no intentions of looking," dramatically he thumped his wine glass against the table and exited the room; leaving everyone's blank stares following him. They were all determined to understand why it was that he was willing to let go of another person who he loved but to him he was just letting go of something that would hurt him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long. School got hectic, but I am officially schoolless now. Thanks to the reviewers and followers. Keep me posted if you have any ideas where the story should go. I should update within a week I hope :)**

In his dream Tessa ran through the familiar corridors of the institute.

Her curls flew behind her peacefully as she giggled, happiness enveloping her whole body. The way she moved her body was angel like, peaceful, and even in a dream Will could not help but stare.

She whispered, but leaning in closer he still couldn't comprehend anything more than the taunting "why?"

The light behind her eyes began to disappear as their surroundings began to change. Her laugher seemed more like tears as he watched her on the street, fending for herself.

From behind Will could sense danger. The smell of dust was distant under the smell of metal and rust. He turned to fight, thinking only of Tessa's safety at such a vulnerable time, but the army walked past, almost through him it seemed.

Her crippled body etched deep in his mind as he woke up fearful after seeing Tessa dragged away clockwork figures where her eyes bore into his, full of fear and anger.

And now all he could feel was guilt.

...

_There are worse cities, _Tessa thought as she watched the sun rise through the smoggy atmosphere. Though she had only been to New York, she was glad that most people kept to their own business here in London, most would even politely avoid looking at her as they walked past.

She gathered the small amount of money stowed in her purse and counted it. Through a whole night of helping a woman find her lost son she was only able to gain a few measly pounds. Casting her disappointment behind, she entered a small bakery with the desperate need for breakfast.

The bakery had a warm smell of cinnamon and yeast which spread a relaxing vibe as Tessa glanced out the window onto the street.

Feeling flustered she gawked at the alarming events taking place in the street below. A reptilian creature pushed its way through the crowds of commuters. With hawk like talons it clawed at innocent bystanders, dragging them down to the floor, then, momentarily, their blood pooled around their limp bodies.

A putrid smell began to circulate the air as Tessa reminded herself of the things she knew about demons. Despite being half of one, she knew no more about them than the average human.

Dizziness swept over her as she wondered how she could help, but fear gripped her feet tightly on the ground. She wasn't a shadowhunter.

...

Running onto the street minutes after the monster had travelled further up the street she felt a warm breath behind her making the hairs stand up on her neck as she listed to what she understood as growling.

"Why didn't you do anything?" the rumbling voice made her freeze as her heart beat faster.

"I...I..." She stammered unable to find the words. Everyone else was watching, yet no one else had made the move. But in the distance she could hear the painful cries of the creature which was slightly louder than the rapid howls encompassing it.

"Who are you?" the voice came again but she still had no courage to turn around and face whoever it was.

"Theresa..Tessa, everyone calls me Tessa..."

"So Miss Tessa, are you going to tell me why you let a ravenous demon roam through the streets and make no effort diminish it. You do realise this goes against the proceedings of the accords." His voice was cold but had a slight sense of humour towards it.

She held her breath, not wanting to give anything away to the stranger but he just laughed at her, before grabbing onto her arm and dragging her away from the crowds.

...

Will sat casually a park bench, listening to the conversations of all the downworlders which echoed through the trees. He first came here to think, mostly about Tessa, but the energy and topics tickled his senses with curiosity. Watching the ducks swim freely in the pond, he heard stories about the clockwork angels, but there was only one that intrigued him the most.

"Herondale, that was the name I heard. Old man is in it from the inside, conspiring against the Clave for taking his boy and taking away his birthrights for loving a mundane,"

"Funny that, I heard it was all a mundane, jealous of the shadow world,"

"Interesting. What has that warlock girl got to do with it all though? I've seen her associating with vampires, maybe she is in on it too?"

"No such, I think. The poor girl knows nothing of the shadow world. Just today she stood and watched a demon attack a group of office workers, didn't have the slightest idea what to do."

"Peculiar..."

The conversation went on but Will had heard enough. Why was his father's name now being slandered?

...

Tessa found herself in a dank room which smelled like moss and sweat, with a hint of what she assumed was wet dog.

The man who had dragged her here had left her moments later, leaving her staring as his slight grey hair disappeared in the distance. He reappeared however only moments later with a younger, stronger looking man by his side.

"I didn't mean to break the law, I don't know what it is," she yelped before sighting the pistol strapped around his waist and adding "Please don't kill me."

"We would do no such thing child," his voice had a melancholy vibe but it had a slight warmth that made her want to trust him. "Tessa Gray, I am Barabbas Late, Alpha of the London night children and I am here to ask you for your help."


	3. Chapter 3

So I probably owe an explanation as to why it took me so long to update, especially as I've had this saved on my computer for months. I received a message from a fellow writer insulting my writing. Usually I take to criticism well, however rather than being helpful, this person told me I was a horrific writer, did no justice to the books and couldn't consider myself a fan to write such a thing and should stop writing. Since then I have decided that, because Cassie Clare is a favourite writer of mine I will no longer withhold from posting my stories. Also, I don't know if I'm aloud to put this here, but check out my new book review blog : .com/

Please review

...

The scenery of a small cottage left Will feeling slightly nostalgic as he entered the house where he had grown up.

The thick walls were plastered with the same lilac paint that looked like cake frosting but everything was left empty. Only dust and dirt would have survived in the building now. Opening a door he entered the room which was once his own and peered out the window.

_The winter winds waved the trees from side to side casting scary shadows from the moonlight over Will's bed. But it was not the wind or the shadows that had woken him in fright. In the distance he heard a cry, a whinny coming from the stables. _

_It was time, he smiled slightly after gathering his thoughts together. When the neighbour's horse gave birth he would become the owner of the foal. It was his parent's gift to him, and the poor neighbours were more than happy to sell. With both excitement and fear he leapt out of bed and ran into the dark distance. _

_If it's a girl, he thought, he would name is Cora, like his grandmother past, or splash, as a boy. But his thoughts were interrupted as a stench so horrid overwhelmed him. As he pulled the stable door open he wasn't greeted by a baring horse, but by the splatters of blood which glistened across the lacquered walls. _

_A creature lurched forward. It's reptilian black skin glistening through the rising light. Will had no time to move. All he could do was scream. _

His father had made him come to the institute, but made him promise he would never tell anyone, especially his mother. He survived the night in the barn only because of the sheer luck that the demon feared the rising sunlight of the approaching dawn. His father's words would always ring clear in his mind, "You can't hide from who you are anymore than you can hide from yourself in a room of mirrors. When they come, go. Don't look back. If we come for you, don't come back. You will never be safe in a world you do not know."

...

Barabbas's young figure stood with ease against the cellar wall. It reminded Tessa of the dark sisters, which set her nerves on edge. His eyes flickered with curiosity but he made no effort to enquire further.

The small gas lantern he held cast shadows across her face, allowing her to slightly let her guard down as she stared at the Lycanthrope leader. Until recently she hadn't known werewolves existed, but she mostly could never assume to be kidnapped by one as handsome as Barabbas.

If she had seen him on the street she would have never guessed he had been a werewolf, the only evidence she was beginning to notice was their choice of attire. Whilst most people, shadowhunters, vampires and warlocks alike wore modest clothing, the lycanthropes did not. Even the girls wore simple clothing with skirts that dangled above the knees.

As if sensing her curiosity Barabbas began to speak, "The informal clothing is so we can transition quicker, getting out of that corset isn't a quick task is it Miss Tessa?"

At mention of her undergarments Tessa blushed.

"I am not here to flatter or court; however, as I am sure you are very aware of the clockwork creatures which have inhabited our city. It comes with regret that we must turn for help, however we are willing to give you hospitality as well as a bonus if you were able to offer you services.

One thing I must warn you, however, is it may be dangerous."

Tessa listened to Barabbas's offer, before nodding slightly. If she was going to get out of London her only chance might be by helping the night children, and even as she fought back the guilt she felt, she knew that even Will, Jem and Jessie would hopefully understand that her other choices was something she didn't even want to think about.

...

Jessamine was brushing her hair when she received the telegram. Her thoughts mostly about her wish to leave the institute and world she knew behind. She had heard stories, that one of the local warlocks new a charm that could wipe the knowledge of the shadow world.

Then she could marry.  
Have children.  
Live peacefully without ever having to wear man pants again.

But when Tessa had sent her a telegram she became excited, over everyone, Tessa had chosen her to confide in. Maybe this meant she was considering the offer of living together and Jessamine would be out of there quicker then what she would have assumed. The letter however was short and laconic: "meet me at the Oakly Bridge, 12pm, don't tell Will. –Tessa"

...

When Jessamine approached the small wooden bridge with her parasail Tessa was waiting.

She hated to bring the shadowhunter's into this, especially after how they had helped her. Listening to the wind which made her dress rustle against her ankles she turned to look at Jessamine with a melancholy glance, before looking across at the creek and into the horizon.

"I'm sorry," she whispered not loud enough for anyone to hear, but she had a feeling that Barabbas and the other wolves could hear from where they were hiding in the distance.

"All I wanted was to go back to New York." She said louder this time, taking a few steps backwards.

Jessamine's eyes turned from compassion to fear as wolves began to walk towards the bridge from every direction.

There was nowhere to run. Even using the small umbrella shaped weapon there was too many. Within seconds they were on her, growling before dragging her limp body away.

Tessa followed them.

Her head bowed low in guilt.


End file.
